User blog:FireStar97/Anniversary, folks!
Well, well, well...It seems today is my fifth anniversary on this beautiful wiki. Well, the fifth should be between quotation marks to mark (get it XD) that this may be my fifth year since I joined, I've only been active for three years or so. Funny, the last blog I did like this (an anniversary blog) was three years ago, nice! Seeing as it's my anniversary today, and I totally forgot (silly me), I haven't prepared any trinkets or anything to offer you guys. Well maybe updates can count. I would've loved to, but since I recently had an exam period behind me (finished my last exam today, am glad) and me writing the immensely time consuming story that is Erebus, plus Island of Insanity and the first "episode" of Memento Mori, I completely lost track of time and was too busy working. Now let's get on with it... Red Star I would like to start off with thanking those who've voted for my now Featured story Red Star. I'm looking at you and ! I really put a lot of effort in it to create a fitting end to The Powers That Be storyline and put my own spin on it. Not only that but making it much more complex that it would seem to be at first glance. I would also like to thank all those who've read it and enjoyed it, thank you! Every writers dream! Erebus To those that have read the first chapter of my next big G1 continuation effort, I would like to thank you as well and also congratulate you for making it through to the end (I know it's really long, about 43 A4 pages to be exact). I also want to personally thank for his kind words on the first chapter, thank you my good man! Now onto updates on this massive and quite heavy story. Currently the second chapter, subtitled "The Path to Paradise Begins in Hell", is being written and already sits at a page count of 39. It will be even longer than the first chapter getting more into the actual story of the novel as well as digging deeper into our now set up characters. Ans as the title suggests, some bad things are about to happen. Erebus is the sort of story I've always dreamed of writing. It is complex, smart and quite deep. It is taking BIONICLE G1's characters to another level, taking them to the next step, developing them in ways some may not have seen coming. So far, I've loved working on it, even with its extremely time consuming nature. But putting my time in a story that I can look back on and say, "this is one of my best if not the best", is all I want. It's satisfying. Dies Irae Now for some updates on this story. Dies Irae is the final chapter in my BIONICLE G1 continuation trilogy. It takes place after Red Star, after Tahu leaves Spherus Magna and before the actual present events of Erebus. Since Erebus will explore Tahu's journey, it seemed fitting to write a conclusion for our other beloved BIONICLE characters. The story's central plot and some of the character's arcs have already been drawn out but it's still in early development. I know what I want to do with it but first I gotta finish Erebus and plan this one out completely. But for now, here's the first cover for the story: Final thanks Well, this was my rather short, unplanned anniversary blog. I want to thank , and just because they're awesome friends! But I also wanna thank everyone on the wiki for keeping it and BIONICLE itself alive. Now wish me a Happy Anniversary and read my stories! XD FireStar97, out For now at least! Category:Blog posts